legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
00-Cyborgs
The 00-Cyborgs were 9 ordinary humans that were kiddnapped by a secret organization known as Black Ghost and were made into cyborgs against their will. Each one consist of unique abilities, with a few being older than they look. 001-A baby who was born in Russia many years ago. He consist of psychic powers such as telekinesis and telepathy. Despite his young appearance, he is actually very smart and can communicate and think like a sophisticated adult. His real name is Ivan Whisky. (Most likely would have a different last name if this anime was dubbed by 4Kids, to which it wasn't.) 002-A young, rough New Yorker who was part of a gang. He contains jets in his feet which enable him to fly. He also has an appearance that is somewhat bird-like. His real name is Jet Link. 003-A young woman from France who was a ballet dancer. Her special abilities consist of super sight and super hearing, making her pretty much a human radar. Her real name is Françoise Arnoul. 004-A young man from Germany who attempted to escape his country with his wife during WWII. However, during their attempt, they got caught in the crossfires of the war, which killed his wife and to which he also nearly died, if not for Black Ghost finding him. His abilities include his right hand being a built in gun that he hides in a skin-colored glove-like material and a rocket launcher built into his leg. His real name is Albert Heinrich. 005-A large, Native American man. He was built will super human strength. His real name is Geronimo Jr. 006-A short, Chinese chef. He was built with the power to breaths fire that can melt almost any material. His real name is Chang Changku. 007-An actor who lived in England. He has the ability to change form with the push of his belly button. His real name is yet to be known, but is addressed as Great Britain for the time being. 008-A young man from Africa. His abilities enable him to function underwater a lot better than any human being, enabling him to breathe underwater and swim like a fish. He is also a combat professional, so he is very much capable of fighting on land. His real name is Pyunma. 009-The newest model of the team. He was a young orphan from Japan who was accused of killing his guardian, the father of the church. His trademark ability is to move at super-fast speed by activating a switch on his back tooth. According to 001, all the years of technology with the organization were built into his design, making him more powerful than the previous models before him. His real name is Joe Shimamura. Ultimate Story The 00-Cyborgs made their first appearance in Ultimate Story 4. Naminé attempted to deliver the memories of the Organization XIII members as well as Sora, Kairi and herself, to the Keyblade Force, but Ansem caught wind of what she attempted to do and made it so that those who were aware of the situation at hand were unable to obtain them, so she summoned the 00-Cyborgs. They were dropped off in Hollow Bastion and were given memories of the different organization members, as well as Sora, Kairi and Naminé. Shortly afterwards, Naminé called to the Cyborgs, with only 003 being able to hear her, to find her within the castle of the gigantic world that they were in. The second that they started this journey, memories that belonged to the different organization members as well as Sora, Kairi and Naminé mysteriously appeared in their heads. A little afterwards, they were able to summon and wield the weapons of the different members. 001-Obtained Zexion's memories and the ability to use his Lexicon 002-Obtained Axel's memories and gained the ability to use us Chakrams. 003-Obtained memories from Kairi, Xion and Naminé, also obtained Kairi's Keyblade, Destiny's Embrace 004-Obtained Vexen's memories and also obtained his Shield 005-Obtained Lexaeus and also gained the ability to utilize his Axe Sword 006-Obtained Xigbar's memories and also, his Arrowguns 007-Obtain Luxord's memories and learned how to use his Cards 008-Obtained Demyx's memories and is able to play his Sitar 009-Obtained memories that belong to both Sora and Roxas, can also wield a Keyblade, as well as gain the ability to wield 2 Keyblades After they were able to meet Naminé, they found out that she was the one who gave them those memories. She revealed to them that she got them involved because she needed their help in foiling Ansem's plans, to which they agreed to without hesitating. The Mystic Pixie Island During a few post US4 events, the 00-Cyborgs crash landed on an uncharted island that was hidden away from even radars. The island, itself, was populated by hundreds of secluded mystic beings known as Pixies. They are child-like magical beings that consist of all females, considering that fairies are all females, they each have matching wings and most of them wear the same outfits. They hair colors and the colors of their outfits are very rarely different from one another. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Team heroes Category:Cyborgs Category:Characters hailing from the Cyborg 009 Universe Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters favorite by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Partial Human Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinetics Category:Psychics Category:Flyers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Characters with a great sense of hearing Category:Characters with Enhanced Senses Category:Gun Users Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Chef Cooks Category:Elementals Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Shape Shifters Category:Aquatic Divers Category:Speedsters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Johnny Yong Bosch Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Joshua Seth Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Derek Stephen Prince Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Takahiro Sakurai Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jason Griffith Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Mamoru Miyano Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Stephanie Sheh Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kazuko Sugiyama Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Erin Fitzgerald Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Chiwa Saitō Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Spike Spencer Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kirk Thornton Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Toru Okawa Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kana Ueda Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kaneta Kimotsuki Category:Characters voiced and/or played by J.B. Blanc Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Patrick Seitz Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Steve Kramer Category:Acolytes of the Mystics Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Hiroyuki Yoshino Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Steve Staley Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kyle McCarley Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story